In The Name of Family
by shawnakat1
Summary: Heartbroken by his mother's words and more desperate than ever to save his brother and future, Chris has been working himself beyond the point of exhaustion and barely taking time to eat. Will visitors from the future be able to talk some sense into hims before it's too late? Chris!Revelation fic. A/U
1. Chapter 1: A Job To Do

A/N: I've decided to try my hand at writing fanfiction. Not sure how good it will be, so please feel free to be as brutally honest as possible…ALL reviews are welcomed! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or anything Charmed related besides the Discs I bought...I wish I did though. No copyright infringement was intended...

Summary: The Charmed Ones haven't seen Chris since Piper told him she didn't ever want to see him again. Heartbroken by his mother's words and more desperate than ever to save his brother and the future, he's been working himself beyond the point of exhaustion and barely taking time to eat. Will visitors from the future be able to talk some sense into himself before it's too late? Piper is about 2 months pregnant and Leo doesn't know.

A Chris! Revelation fic. A/u

Chapter 1: A job to do

He knew he was taking a chance being here. He knew that the sisters, and especially Piper, would be pissed if they found out he was here but he didn't have a choice. He had to figure out who turned Wyatt. He HAD to! And he needed the Book to do that.

"He had a job to do. He had done what he had to do. He had to save Wyatt. It didn't matter if the sisters and Leo didn't believe him. It didn't matter that his family, _his family_ , had rejected him –sure they didn't know he was family but still. It didn't even matter how much it hurt to see the look in her eyes when she told him she didn't ever want to see him again." At least that's what he kept telling himself as he flipped to the next page in the Book one hand wrapped around his growling stomach.

"He had a job to do. Nothing else mattered except the mission: not him, not the pain of his family's rejection, not even food and sleep." He couldn't let these things matter. He was running out of time! He couldn't afford to take time to eat. He couldn't afford to take time to sleep. If he failed the future, hell the _world_ , would be lost. It was ALL on him! He grabbed the edge of the podium as swayed slightly.

"He had a job to do." It was the mantra going nonstop through his head. It gave him the strength to push through his exhaustion and the hunger and the pain of rejection. But even with his magical abilities he was still only human and it was only a matter of time before he pushed himself too hard.

He was already on the brink of exhaustion, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept more than an hour or two at a time. Even if he could slow down enough to try to sleep the nightmares would keep him awake. So why try? His time was better spent trying to find the evil that turns his brother. And forget about eating - no job meant no money and no money meant no food. Sure he'd grab an apple or a banana from the kitchen from time to time, but any more than that and mom - _no Piper, don't think of her as mom_ -would surely notice.

He swayed again as he turned to the next page. He really needed to sit down. Deep down he knew that but he came by his stubbornness honestly. He'd inherited it from his mother and aunts. Hell, to be honest, his father could be stubborn too. _His father_. Where was that bastard? He'd left his family to go _UP There_. He was too busy being a full time Elder to bother with his family. How could he?! He knew there was a danger to Wyatt! Except none of them believed him anymore. They'd turned their backs on him the moment he'd finally told them the truth. He knew they would. He knew them. Knew they wouldn't, couldn't, believe Wyatt would turn evil.

"And they wonder why I lied to them." Chris thought as he began to flip the page yet again. The action was abruptly stopped by the attic door opening and Piper's angry voice filling the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Piper yelled seeing Chris standing at the podium. She was pissed. She told him she didn't ever want to see him again and yet here he was standing in HER home, going through HER family's Book of Shadows! _How dare he?_


	2. Chapter 2: My Job Is Important

A/U: I know the first few chapters are really short, but I like the stopping points so I'm going with them anyway...I'm honestly not sure how long this is going to be, I've never written fanfiction before...

As always, reviews are welcomed and even appreciated. If you think I suck, by all means, tell me. :) And if you love the story, I'd really like to know that too.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or anything Charmed related besides the Discs I bought...I wish I did though. No copyright infringement was intended...

Summary: The Charmed Ones haven't seen Chris since Piper told him she didn't ever want to see him again. Heartbroken by his mother's words and more desperate than ever to save his brother and the future, he's been working himself beyond the point of exhaustion and barely taking time to eat. Will visitors from the future be able to talk some sense into himself before it's too late? Piper is about 2 months pregnant and Leo doesn't know.

A Chris! Revelation fic. A/u

Chapter 2: My Job Is Important

 _Unchanged Future_

Leo Wyatt, the Elder, widower, and father - _for that was who he was_ right now **_in_** _ **that order**_ _whether he could admit it to himself or not -_ paced back and forth in the attic waiting for the Elders _Up There_ to open the portal that would take him back in time. Back to when his wife was still alive. Back to when his oldest son was nothing more than just an innocent baby. Said son, Wyatt, had turned the manor into a museum years ago but his demons continued to patrol the place intent on finding anyone with magic. Leo could only be grateful for his cloaking ability. It had never come in handy more than it did at this moment.

"God, this is going to be hard," he said to himself, thinking about the recent events that had brought him here, his pacing slowing a fraction. He may not know for sure when it all started but his wife's death on his youngest son's 14 birthday was the catalyst, he knew that deep down.

Piper and Chris had been home alone. They were spending quality mother/son time together for his birthday; it was a tradition that started years ago. Phoebe and Paige had been home with their families, Wyatt had been out with friends, and Leo had been _Up There_ in meetings when it happened. There had been a demon attack on the manor.

He should have realized something was wrong when he heard Chris calling for him. He _should have_ heard the distress in his youngest son's voice. But he didn't. He heard Chris first start calling him and because he was in a meeting he put him on mute, deciding to find out what Chris wanted after it was over. It was something he had been doing for years where Chris was concerned. He never meant for it to be that way but as much as he loved Chris, he was an Elder and his job is important. _He shouldn't have done that_. It was a moment he would regret for the rest of his life.

He'd gotten there too late. The damage was already done. He didn't just lose his wife that day; he lost his family. His sons hated him and he couldn't blame them, not really. To be honest, he kind of hated himself too. But what could he do? He was an Elder and his job was important.

Wyatt had taken over not long after that, deciding that 'good and evil' were just concepts that he had outgrown. He ruled with an iron fist and gave no quarter. It was all about power to him and if you didn't have power, you didn't matter. Of course, even with power some people didn't matter. Leo found himself being one of those people. But not Chris. No, Wyatt had gone to great lengths to try to sway his younger brother to his way of thinking but Chris wouldn't budge.

Chris believed in Good and Evil and he believed that what Wyatt was doing was wrong. He also believed that Wyatt wasn't Wyatt, that some evil had corrupted his older brother at some point before Chris was born. He believed it so strongly that he had gone against his father's pleading and traveled back in time to try to save his brother, and by doing so save the world.

Which is how Leo found himself pacing back in forth in the attic of the manor now. The Elders had recently heard news that Wyatt intended to travel back to where his brother had gone. He had finally had enough of Chris's refusal to join him and intended to stop Chris from completing his mission and Leo couldn't bring himself to stand back any longer. Yes, he was an Elder and, yes, his job was important but he couldn't stand by and let his youngest son be hurt by his older brother. Not anymore!

Leo stopped his pacing as the chalk triquetra outline on wall began to glow. It was time to go. Taking a deep breath he stepped through the portal into the past just in time to hear his wife's angry cry, ""What the hell are you doing here?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Not My Little Boy

A/N: I know this chapter and the last three don't have a lot of dialog or interaction, I wanted to show each of their inner thoughts before getting into the interactions...that will come next chapter. It'll pick up where they left off.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or anything Charmed related besides the Discs I bought...I wish I did though. No copyright infringement was intended...

Summary: The Charmed Ones haven't seen Chris since Piper told him she didn't ever want to see him again. Heartbroken by his mother's words and more desperate than ever to save his brother and the future, he's been working himself beyond the point of exhaustion and barely taking time to eat. Will visitors from the future be able to talk some sense into himself before it's too late? Piper is about 2 months pregnant and Leo doesn't know.

A Chris! Revelation fic. A/u

Chapter 3: Not My Little Boy

Piper Halliwell was frustrated. Beyond frustrated! She and her sisters had just been attacked by yet _another_ demon and now they had to find out who it was and how to vanquish it. Okay, technically the demon was looking for Chris, but it had still attacked them. All she wanted was a normal life. I mean, _come on_ , after everything her family has been through, everything they've sacrificed, didn't they _deserve_ a little normalcy? "Couldn't they have **just one** day without a demon attacking?" She thought to herself as she picked up her young son and headed toward the stairs, her sisters following behind her.

Apparently not. No, a neurotically, annoying whitelighter just _had_ to come from the future to wreak havoc on her family's lives! Hell, he wasn't even a _full_ whitelighter, he was half _witch_ and he'd _LIED_ to them about it. _Lied_ _to her_ about it. Okay, sure, she'd never completely trusted him to begin with but now? _Now?_ How could she possibly trust him? How could she be expected to give him the benefit of the doubt ever again?

So, it should really come as no surprise to anyone that she didn't believe him when he said that her baby, _her baby_ , would grow up to be evil. Let's repeat that shall we, _HER BABY_ , the beautiful, innocent little boy in her arms, couldn't possibly become evil. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't! She was a **GOOD** mother, dammit! And her son would NOT grow up to be evil! Nope, not **_my_** little boy!

She practically stomped up the steps thinking to herself. Sure, things were tough –you try being a single mother to a very magical toddler, trying to run a night club, and saving innocents while vanquishing demons, all the while trying to keep some semblance of a normal life –of course things were tough! And, yes, things would only get harder now that she was pregnant and Leo had decided to go _Up There_ permanently, but she was a Halliwell, a Charmed One and she COULD handle it. Her little angel was _NOT_ going to turn evil and destroy the world. It would _only_ happen over her dead body! **DAMMIT!**

So, yeah, she was frustrated. Hell, she was pissed. She had enough on her plate without the damn demons attacking the manor in search of that neurotic, bastard _half_ -whitelighter from the future. Those were her last thoughts as she reached the attic door only to find the object of her displeasure standing there at the podium…


	4. Chapter 4: A Collision

A/N: I've decided to try my hand at writing fanfiction. Not sure how good it will be, please feel free to be as brutally honest as possible…

A/N 2: When I first started reading fanfiction, I hated it when authors asked for updates, but I get it now...It's really difficult to get a story from your head onto paper just the way you want it to be and getting feedback from other people helps. So, please feel free to offer advice or suggestions or just let me know you don't hate it. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or anything Charmed related besides the Discs I bought...I wish I did though. No copyright infringement was intended...

Summary: The Charmed Ones haven't seen Chris since Piper told him she didn't ever want to see him again. Heartbroken by his mother's words and more desperate than ever to save his brother and the future, he's been working himself beyond the point of exhaustion and barely taking time to eat. Will visitors from the future be able to talk some sense into himself before it's too late? Piper is about 2 months pregnant and Leo doesn't know.

A Chris! Revelation fic. A/u

Chapter 4: A Collision

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Piper yelled seeing Chris standing at the podium. She was so far beyond pissed now. She told him she didn't ever want to see him again and yet here he was standing in HER home, going through HER family's Book of Shadows! _How dare he?_

Chris's head shot up as Piper's outburst and he quickly regretted it, or he would have if he'd had the chance. It was at that exact moment that his exhausted and starved body had decided it'd had _enough_ and he collapsed in a heap on the floor, knocking the podium and the Book of Shadows over in the process.

"Chris!" Future Leo shouted as he stepped through the portal and ran to his unconscious son. He had heard Piper's angry words, and they certainly concerned him, but before he'd had time to process them his son had collapsed.

Piper and her sisters were still standing in the attic doorway, too stunned by Chris's collapsing and the sudden appearance of someone that looked exactly like Leo coming from a portal to move. "Uh, who –who are you?" Piper stuttered.

"Um, Piper, I think it's Leo. Maybe not _our_ Leo, but maybe his future counterpart?" Phoebe answered when the man didn't. When Piper didn't respond she asked, "Is he Okay? What happened?"

Future Leo wasn't paying attention to them though, he was too busy trying to heal his son. Explanations could come later. It wasn't working! _Why wasn't it working?!_ It took a moment for the panic to subside before he realized what was wrong. Chris had pushed himself too far. He'd worked himself into exhaustion and no matter how much he may want to, he couldn't heal exhaustion. With a sigh, Future Leo waved his hand and orbed his youngest son to the couch before turning to face the sisters. "I know you have questions, and I'm sorry, but I can't answer the…future consequ-." He began.

"I swear to _GOD_ if you say 'future consequences' I will _blow_ your ass back to the future!" Piper interrupted him angrily.

"Piper, you have to understand there are things yo" He tried again only to be interrupted again, this time by Paige.

"Look, Leo, forget future consequences. We have a right to know-" what she felt they had a right to know would have to wait until later because it was this point that Future Leo realized his past self was not there.

"Wait, where am I? I mean the other me…past me…where is he?"

"Um…uh…well…" Piper began timidly.

" _Up There_. You went _Up There_ to be a full time Elder," Phoebe answered for her sister.

"You… _he_ decided to go _Up There_ full time about two months ago after a darklighter attack." Paige added.

"What? Why would he, I mean…why would I do that? Especially now?" Future Leo was flabbergasted. How could his past self just abandon his family like that? Especially knowing Piper was pregnant with Chris…yes, he couldn't be there for his family as much as he'd like to be over the years –his job was important and the girls weren't his only charges –and yes, when he became an Elder he spent even less time with them, but he never would have left Piper while she was pregnant. It didn't make sense. And then there was the big question… "When did I…I mean he become an Elder?" He shook his head adding almost as an afterthought and just barely audible, "That shouldn't have happened yet."

"Well…," Piper began slowly, realizing that Future Leo must know about the pregnancy, "He…you…I haven't told you…him…about it yet. And you…he…felt it was safer for everyone if he stayed _Up There_ permanently." Wow this was confusing.

"But I shouldn't BE an Elder yet! And why haven't you told me yet?!" Future Leo was getting frustrated, none of this should be happening yet. _What had Chris done?_

"You can blame _Future Boy_ for that one," Piper said with a sneer ignoring the second question completely.

Future Leo shook his head dejectedly as he glanced down at his youngest son who was just beginning to stir. Very quietly he asked as he knelt down beside the couch, "Chris, what were you thinking?"


	5. Chapter 5: Avoiding The Obvious

A/U: I know the first few chapters are really short, but I like the stopping points so I'm going with them anyway...I'm honestly not sure how long this is going to be, I've never written fanfiction before...

As always, reviews are welcomed and even appreciated. If you think I suck, by all means, tell me. :) And if you love the story, I'd really like to know that too.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or anything Charmed related besides the Discs I bought...I wish I did though. No copyright infringement was intended...

Summary: The Charmed Ones haven't seen Chris since Piper told him she didn't ever want to see him again. Heartbroken by his mother's words and more desperate than ever to save his brother and the future, he's been working himself beyond the point of exhaustion and barely taking time to eat. Will visitors from the future be able to talk some sense into himself before it's too late? Piper is about 2 months pregnant and Leo doesn't know.

A Chris! Revelation fic. A/u

Chapter 5 Avoiding The Obvious

Chris could hear voices as he slowly regained consciousness. He could tell he was lying down on the couch, but he couldn't remember how he got there. In fact, the last thing he remembered was the angry looks on the sisters' faces and his mom's – _no Piper's_ – angry words when they found him in the attic. Opening his eyes he tried to sit up quickly, too quickly, and was hit by a wave of dizziness that had him grabbing his head and groaning.

"Chris, are you okay?" Future Leo asked timidly placing a hand on his son's arm.

In spite of the dizziness and sudden bought of nausea he felt, Chris's head shot up to look his father in the eyes. _His father!?_ He knew without knowing how he knew that this was his father, the man he'd grown up with. The man that knew who he was! _Oh, God, had he told them?_ He yanked his arm free and stood up, "I'm fine. What are you doing here?" He couldn't keep the anger from his voice.

"Chris –" Future Leo started softly standing up when Chris did.

"Don't take that tone with him. What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Piper's angry words interrupted.

Future Leo sighed and lifted his hand in a calming gesture, "Piper, please, just wait." She huffed but held her tongue. Future Leo tried again, "Chris, look at you…what happened?" He knew the reason why he was there was important and needed to be discussed immediately, but his son was practically skin. He looked like a gust of wind would knock him over and, for what could be the first time ever, he was truly terrified for his youngest son's wellbeing. _'Oh, Chris what have you done to yourself?'_

Chris chose to ignore the concern he heard in his father's voice. It wasn't real, it couldn't be. He'd long ago given up on believing Leo cared –in any timeline. "Look, if you're here then something happened. What is it?"

Chris may have chosen to ignore his father's obvious concern, but the Charmed Ones didn't. They each stood there silently looking at their whitelighter with new eyes. They took in his exhausted, gaunt appearance and felt a twinge of quilt. They hadn't seen him in months, and while they were still angry at him for claiming Wyatt would turn evil, it was clear he hadn't taken very good care of himself during their time apart.

Future Leo sighed and ran a hand over his face. He hated this. Chris clearly needed a break and something to eat –evident by the fact that he swayed on his feet –but he had to focus on the bigger picture. They had a more pressing problem. The future was at stake. "We have reason to believe that Wyatt is planning to come back here. We don't know why, but we knew we had to get word to you and the sisters and my past self."

Chris visibly paled more than he already was and slumped back onto the couch. "When?" It was barely a whisper. How was he supposed to deal with that on top of everything else?

The Charmed ones just stood there; stunned. They didn't want to believe it, but it was evident by Future Leo's and Chris's reactions that Wyatt from the future coming there was bad. _Very Bad_. Could they have been wrong about Chris? Could he have been telling the truth? No, it can't be true! Wyatt wouldn't turn evil. He couldn't.

"We don't know when," he turned his gaze upon the sisters, "When need to call Leo, this time's Leo,"

"But –" Piper began.

"No!" Chris shouted jumping up. He swayed again and would have toppled if Future Leo hadn't caught him.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked reaching out to him at the same time Future Leo did. She couldn't just stand there anymore. No, she didn't believe for one second that her nephew could ever turn evil but there was definitely something not right with Chris and she could feel the fear and worry coming from Future Leo.

Chris pulled himself from Future Leo's grasp and steadied himself, "I'm fine. We don't need to call him. We can do this without him." He struggled to keep his emotions under control but he didn't think he could handle both versions of his father AND his older brother's impending visit.

Future Leo looked his son up and down, "Oh my God, Chris, they don't know do they? Why haven't you told them?"

"Told us what? That Wyatt _supposedly_ turns evil? Yeah, he told us that. Not that we believe him though. I mean, come on, how is that even possible?" Piper continued to refuse to believe the worst about the toddler in her arms.

"No, not that; although, he wasn't lying about that," Future Leo turned to face the past version of his wife. It was hard seeing her after all the years. Harder than he thought it would be. "Piper, Chris is"

"It's not important!" Chris interrupted. He couldn't let Leo tell them. He was certain he wouldn't be able to deal with them knowing on top of everything else. His head was throbbing and his stomach hurt and he was unbelievably dizzy. He still had to find the demon that turns Wyatt and now he had to deal with said brother coming back to the past. The sisters knowing the truth about who he was would just be _too much_. He needed to get out of there! He needed to get this Leo back to the future first though.

"It is important! Chris, you're" Future Leo couldn't help raising his voice a little. Did his son really think he was unimportant?

"No, it's not," Chris interrupted yet again, "Wyatt coming here is, though, and we need to find a way to stop him." He was wracking his brain for a way to convince his father to go back to the future and coming up short.

"Which is why we need to call the Leo from this time." His father ground out, temporarily letting his son change the subject. He'd tell the sisters the truth later.

Chris wanted to groan. He hated to admit that his father was right. Dealing with Wyatt was more important than his own feelings. Everything concerning Wyatt was more important than he was.

Piper had her own reasons for wanting to groan. She really didn't want to bother her ex-husband, the one from her time, as much as she hated not telling him she was pregnant, she also understood his reasoning in wanting to stay _Up There_ and she knew how much harder it would be for him to stay away if he knew about the baby now growing inside her. And then there was the fact that she was still having a hard time accepting that her baby boy, her precious _innocent_ baby boy _,_ would one day turn evil. How could she and Leo let that happen? "Hold on, are you actually telling us that Wyatt, _our son_ , is really evil in your future? How did we let that happen? There's _no way_ I'd ever let that happen! I'd die before I let that happen!" she was practically screeching by the end and didn't see the look of devastation that crossed Chris's face or the sadness on Future Leo's as he looked at Chris, but her sisters did.

"How _did_ it happen, Leo? How did Wyatt turn evil? What happened?" Paige asked warily; although, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted the answer. She was still watching Chris as he worked to school his features, refusing to look at any of them.

"We can't tell you that. Future Conse—" He began softly still looking away.

"Consequences, yes, we know, but can't you give us something?" Phoebe was getting soo tired of hearing that phrase!

"We don't really know for sure how," he said looking from his son to the sisters, "All we know is that it started in this time. That's why Chris is here; although I was against his coming." He stated looking back at his son. He still looked like a gust of wind could blow him over.

Piper huffed, "Fine. Don't tell us. Leo! Leo, we need you! It's about Wyatt!" She called, using the one thing she knew he'd feel compelled to respond to. Moments later the blue and white lights of orbs appeared and began to reform into Present Leo…


	6. Chapter 6: Time

A/U: I know the first few chapters are really short, but I like the stopping points so I'm going with them anyway...I'm honestly not sure how long this is going to be, I've never written fanfiction before...

As always, reviews are welcomed and even appreciated. If you think I suck, by all means, tell me. :) And if you love the story, I'd really like to know that too.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or anything Charmed related besides the Discs I bought...I wish I did though. No copyright infringement was intended...

Summary: The Charmed Ones haven't seen Chris since Piper told him she didn't ever want to see him again. Heartbroken by his mother's words and more desperate than ever to save his brother and the future, he's been working himself beyond the point of exhaustion and barely taking time to eat. Will visitors from the future be able to talk some sense into himself before it's too late? Piper is about 2 months pregnant and Leo doesn't know.

A Chris! Revelation fic. A/u

Chapter 6: Time's Up

"Blessed Be." Present Leo said once he had reformed. He glanced around the room, a slight frown marring his features when he saw his future self, "Who are you?"

"He's you, from the future."

"He's you!"

"I'm your future self."

"I'm sorry to have to call you down here."

"We have a problem"

They were all talking at once and Present Leo just looked from one to the other. His calm demeanor left him when he spotted Chris. "Why are _you_ here?"

Future Leo frowned at his past self's reaction to his son. He really needed to tell them the truth.

"Trust me, I wish I wasn't."

"Trust you? Why should I trust—" Present Leo practically sneered only to be interrupted by his future self.

"Okay, enough! Don't talk to him that way! If you don't trust him, than trust me, yourself, and _I'm_ telling you, you _can_ trust him!"

Chris looked from the future version of his father, the man he grew up with, to the past version of his father and back to the future version. He was speechless. He couldn't remember the last time his father had defended him. That small movement of his head was a bad idea though, because the dizziness came back and before he could catch himself his vision went black and he collapsed for the second time that day.

"Chris!"

"Chris!"

"Chris!" Three voices called out as they each reached for him. Future Leo reached him first and eased him down onto the couch.

Piper just looked on with confusion and even a touch of suspicion, in spite of what Future Leo kept insisting.

"What's wrong with him?" Present Leo found himself asking. He hated the idea that Chris could be trusted, hated the idea that maybe he was right and his son would turn evil, but he couldn't deny that his future self really and truly seemed to care for the young witchlighter. And the guilt that came with that thought was enough for him to ask.

"What's wrong with him? _What's wrong with him_?!" Future Leo was livid. He couldn't take it anymore! His youngest son was practically suicidal with the way he was disregarding his own wellbeing (there was a slight inkling in the back of his mind saying he was at least partly to blame for that), his oldest son had turned evil and was hell bent on coming to the past (and as much as Future Leo didn't want to admit it, Wyatt was probably coming after Chris), and now this? "What do you _think_ is wrong with him?! He came back here to save Wyatt, _your son_ , and yet none of you are willing to help him! He's been working himself into exhaustion and who knows when the last time he's had anything to eat was?! Look at Him! How could you let him do this to himself?!"

Present Leo and the sisters hung their heads in shame. He was right. Even if they didn't believe him, someone should have been keeping an eye on him, if for no other reason than they didn't trust him. His health should never had the chance to get this bad.

A slow clapping could be heard from across the attic. They had all been too preoccupied to notice the portal opening up or the man that had stepped through. All eyes turned to see a stranger –to all but Future Leo—standing in the attic. He was tall, thin, and had long, curly, dirty-blonde locks and blue eyes that were ice cold. "Congratulations, Leo. That almost sounded like you care about what happens to him." The stranger's words were as cold as his eyes and it made their stomachs drop.

"Wyatt," Future Leo glanced from his grown up son across the room to the one regaining consciousness on the couch, "What are you doing here?"

"No" Piper whispered, she didn't want to believe her eyes.

"I think you know why I'm here," Wyatt ignored the past version of his mother, "Where is Chris?"

"I won't let you hurt him." Future Leo looked back down at the couch as Chris groaned.

"Please, you really think you could stop me? _Me_?" He took a step closer having spotted his brother on the couch.

Against her better judgment, Piper handed baby Wyatt to Phoebe and raised her hands in preparation to defend herself. She wasn't sure if she could actually go through with it, but she couldn't just stand there…could she?

Wyatt rolled his eyes and raised his hand using telekinesis to push them all back a few steps, "Please, as if I'm afraid of you." He took another step forward.

Chris managed to pull himself back to the land of consciousness and felt his fear rise up. He forced himself to his feet and turned to face his brother, swaying slightly as he did. "Leave them alone, Wyatt, your problem is with me not them." He struggled to keep his voice from wavering.

Wyatt smirked and took another step forward still holding the others back, "I've come to take you home, Chris. I won't take 'no' for an answer."


	7. Chapter 7: Revelation

A/U: I know the first few chapters are really short, but I like the stopping points so I'm going with them anyway...I'm honestly not sure how long this is going to be, I've never written fanfiction before...

As always, reviews are welcomed and even appreciated. If you think I suck, by all means, tell me. :) And if you love the story, I'd really like to know that too.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or anything Charmed related besides the Discs I bought...I wish I did though. No copyright infringement was intended...

Summary: The Charmed Ones haven't seen Chris since Piper told him she didn't ever want to see him again. Heartbroken by his mother's words and more desperate than ever to save his brother and the future, he's been working himself beyond the point of exhaustion and barely taking time to eat. Will visitors from the future be able to talk some sense into himself before it's too late? Piper is about 2 months pregnant and Leo doesn't know.

A Chris! Revelation fic. A/u

 _Previously_

 _Wyatt rolled his eyes and raised his hand using telekinesis to push them all back a few steps, "Please, as if I'm afraid of you." He took another step forward._

 _Chris managed to pull himself back to the land of consciousness and felt his fear rise up. He forced himself to his feet and turned to face his brother, swaying slightly as he did. "Leave them alone, Wyatt, your problem is with me not them." He struggled to keep his voice from wavering._

 _Wyatt smirked and took another step forward still holding the others back, "I've come to take you home, Chris. I won't take 'no' for an answer."_

Chapter 7: Revelation

Chris's heart skipped a beat. He knew he was in no condition to fight his older brother; he was too weak and too exhausted to even try, but he also knew he couldn't go back to the future without a fight. He had a job to do and it didn't matter that is mom –no, Piper –and aunts didn't believe him and it definitely didn't matter if Leo believed him!

"He's not going anywhere with you, Wyatt," Future Leo was there first one to speak up.

"Oh, no? And who's going to stop me from forcing him? You? Please, we both know you can't. You don't have it in you. Him? Even if he wasn't in his current state," Wyatt paused to give his younger brother a disdainful look, "I'd still be stronger. Them?" he asked waving his arm toward the silent sisters, "Not likely." As if to prove his point, Wyatt lifted his right hand and used his telekinesis to shove the sisters and both Leos back towards the wall while simultaneously using his left to push Chris back down onto the couch before waving it in the air and conjuring a sandwich on a plate which he shoved at his brother, "Eat this."

Dumbfounded by his older brother's behavior, Chris just stared at the plate in Wyatt's hand before saying quietly, "I'm not hungry."

"Eat it anyway!" Wyatt practically growled. "If I was going to kill you, Chris, I assure you, I wouldn't use poison. Eat the damn sandwich before I shove it down your throat!" He added when Chris started to shake his head. Chris swallowed audibly while reaching for the plate.

The sisters and Present Leo stopped struggling against Wyatt's telekinetic hold, as they all tried to make sense of what they were seeing and hearing…was Wyatt –their supposedly evil son and nephew from the future –more concerned with Chris's wellbeing then they were? _What did that say about them?_ What was Wyatt and Chris's connection?

Future Leo had stopped struggling as well but for different reasons. For Future Leo it was because he was starting to feel a bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, his oldest son still cared for his brother after all. And if that was true, maybe he really wasn't as evil as the other Elders insisted…it was a false hope, but he hoped nonetheless.

Silence reigned in the attic as all eyes watched Chris eat the sandwich his brother had forced on him. It was beyond uncomfortable for Chris and he set the plate beside him –the sandwich only half eaten, "Would you guys mind not staring at me?"

Five pairs of eyes glanced away nervously. The sixth pair, the ice blue eyes of adult Wyatt's? Well, they glared down at his brother, "The sandwich isn't finished, Chris."

"No, but I am," Chris made to stand but Wyatt pushed him back down with a little more force than necessary.

"You'll be finished when the sandwich is gone."

Chris felt a burst of energy as his temper flared, "I'm not a child, Wyatt! You can't just pop in from the future, demand I go back with you or demand I eat! I can take care of myself! Dammit!" He dropped his head and ran his fingers through his hair, the momentary energy quickly subsiding. Their audience froze, waiting for and fearing Wyatt's response.

"You can, can you?" He sneered, "Then tell me, Chris, why is it that you haven't been sleeping more than an hour, two tops, a night? Why haven't you had more than a couple of pieces of fruit in days? Why—"

"How the hell would you know that?" Chris cut him off before he could ask the next question.

Not used to being interrupt by _anyone_ , Wyatt found himself struggling to keep his temper under control. He really didn't come here to fight with Chris, but if Chris couldn't seem to care for himself then someone had to make him, "How do you think? Did you really think I would let you come back to the past and—"

"Let me?! You tried to kill me! You killed Bianca!" Chris interrupt again finally managing to get to his feet. Both boys seemed to have forgotten there were others in the room. The Charmed Ones and Present Leo gasped but remained silent, hoping to finally get answers while Future Leo just looked back and forth between his sons unsure of what to say or do.

His temper finally reaching it's, limit Wyatt released his telekinetic hold on his family and shouted back, "I wasn't going to kill you! Hurt you, yes, but kill you?!" He paused trying desperately to get himself under control. He was the Twice Blessed, heir to King Arthur and wielder of Excalibur, he didn't lose control of his emotions, except when it involved his pain-in-the-ass little brother that is. "And yes, I could have stopped you if I had really wanted to stop you. I chose to indulge you but enough is enough. From what my seer has shown me, it is time to bring you home."

Phoebe couldn't hold her tongue any longer, she had to ask, "Why do you care so much?"

"Why do I care?" Wyatt looked at her confusion written on his face, "Because he's—"

"It's not important. Future Consequences." Chris couldn't let them know, even now. The people from the present let out a collective groan.

Future Leo disagreed with his youngest son, "Of course it matters, Chris"

"Wait, you mean you haven't told them?" Watt asked at the same time, his disbelief evident in his voice.

Chris shook his head opening his mouth to respond when he swayed on his feet. It was really starting to piss him off! Sure, that half a sandwich was the first thing he'd eaten in days and he couldn't remember that last he'd slept, but he didn't have time for this. _Any of this!_ He reached out a hand and was startled to find his brother move forward to grab him.

Wyatt sighed, he'd lost what little patience he had left, "enough of this!

Exhausted yet he doesn't sleep

His needs aside he did sweep

The time has come to say goodnight

Let my brother sleep until morning light"

The spell complete, Wyatt eased his now sleeping brother onto the couch and ignored the startled gasps of his parents and aunts of this time as he conjured a blanket to cover him with. Once done he looked up, "He'll sleep until morning. I'll be back by then." With that said he glanced one last time at his slumbering brother before orbing out in a swirl of dark orbs…

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

A/N: I know the first few chapters are really short, but I like the stopping points so I'm going with them anyway...I'm honestly not sure how long this is going to be, I've never written fanfiction before...

As always, reviews are welcomed and even appreciated. If you think I suck, by all means, tell me. :) And if you love the story, I'd really like to know that too.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or anything Charmed related besides the Discs I bought...I wish I did though. No copyright infringement was intended...

Summary: The Charmed Ones haven't seen Chris since Piper told him she didn't ever want to see him again. Heartbroken by his mother's words and more desperate than ever to save his brother and the future, he's been working himself beyond the point of exhaustion and barely taking time to eat. Will visitors from the future be able to talk some sense into himself before it's too late? Piper is about 2 months pregnant and Leo doesn't know.

A Chris! Revelation fic. A/u

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have no real excuse, just busy watching Charmed reruns on Netflix trying to make sure I don't let them go too far out of character…Happy reading and I hope you enjoy this update. J

 _Previously_

 _Chris shook his head opening his mouth to respond when he swayed on his feet. It was really starting to piss him off! Sure, that half a sandwich was the first thing he'd eaten in days and he couldn't remember that last he'd slept, but he didn't have time for this._ _Any of this! He reached out a hand and was startled to find his brother move forward to grab him._

 _Wyatt sighed, he'd lost what little patience he had left, "enough of this!_

 _Exhausted yet he doesn't sleep_

 _His needs aside he did sweep_

 _The time has come to say goodnight_

 _Let my brother sleep until morning light"_

 _The spell complete, Wyatt eased his now sleeping brother onto the couch and ignored the startled gasps of his parents and aunts of this time as he conjured a blanket to cover him with. Once done he looked up, "He'll sleep until morning. I'll be back by then." With that said he glanced one last time at his slumbering brother before orbing out in a swirl of dark orbs…_

Chapter 8: Aftermath

The attic was silent for about 5 seconds before everyone started talking at once.

"Oh, my God! Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Dark orbs! My son has dark orbs! How? Why? I can't…I can't…"

"Piper, breath, it's okay…okay, so it's not okay, but we'll figure it out somehow."

"But that's not possible, I mean, Piper and I…we're not…"

Unable to understand why all the adults around him were so upset, Little Wyatt started fussing in his aunt's arms. Phoebe immediately began trying to calming her baby nephew but even with the blocking potion her sisters had taken, the emotions of the room were just too much, "Someone, Paige, please take him…I can't…"

Paige absently reached for the baby, her mind was reeling. Chris was her nephew. _Her nephew._ Why didn't he tell them? Why didn't they _see_ it? A half-witch/half-whitelighter comes back from the future to save Wyatt. They _should_ have seen it! He must hate them for the way they treated him. She would hate them if she were him.

Piper wasn't doing any better than her sisters were doing, in fact, she was doing worse –much worse –he was her _son_. Her little boy. And how had she treated him? She'd been awful to him, not just awful but hateful. She'd been hateful to her own son. My god, what kind of mother was she? Her oldest son would grow up to become evil (let's face it, dark orbs? There's no other way to spin that to make it better, he's evil) and she was a hateful bitch to her youngest son. Sure, she didn't know that he was her son, but really even not knowing didn't give her the right to treat him or anyone the way she had been treating him. Even not knowing the truth about him, he deserved better; he'd come back from the future to save Wyatt, to save the future, and all they'd done _all she'd done_ was treat him badly. Would he ever be able to forgive her? Would she ever be able to forgive herself?

Present Leo was in shock. He couldn't even form a coherent thought beyond Chris was his son and he'd hurt him, threatened him, his own son. What kind of father was he?

Their thoughts were interrupt by Future Leo, the only person in the room not in shock by Wyatt's revelation. Turning to the past version of himself, "We don't have time to waste, Leo, you need to go up there and see if the other Elders can help figure out what Wyatt is doing here. I don't believe his only purpose is Chris. I want to but I have to be reasonable. Piper, you and your sisters need to try to come up with a spell to send Wyatt back. It won't be easy and it will take the Power of Three but we can't just let him do whatever it is he came to do. I'm going to see if I can follow him"

"What? What about Chris? We can't just leave him here, he's vulnerable!"

"He'll be fine, Leo, he'll sleep until morning –trust me."

"How would you know that?" Present Leo asked looking down at his future son sleeping on the couch.

"He's used that spell before, hasn't he?" Phoebe asked somehow knowing the answer.

"Yes. Chris doesn't always think about his own needs." He answered looking around at everyone. No one had moved, "Look, I'm sorry this is a shock to you all, but we don't have time for this. We need to find out what Wyatt is doing here and stop it."

"But Chris is–" Piper started tears in her eye.

"I don't like it any more than you do, Piper, but we don't have a choice. We have to think of the greater good. We have to think of—"

"The greater good?! How can you say that? He's our son and he—" It was Present Leo's turn to interrupt his future self.

"Yes, Leo. The greater good. If Wyatt is left to his own devices it could have devastating results not just for the future but for the present as well. The whole world could be in jeopardy! We have a responsibility to protect the world, even when our family needs us. Please, take little Wyatt _Up There_ and try to see if you can find out why his older self is here." They acted like it didn't hurt him to have to put the world before his son but it did. He was always having to put the world first before his youngest son, he wasn't proud of it, but it was what it was. He was an Elder. He had responsibilities and as much as he hated it, sometimes family couldn't come first.

"But—"

"But—" Paige and Phoebe started at the same time.

"I hate to say it—" Present Leo cut them off only to be cut off himself.

"Then don't." There was a touch of anger in Piper's voice.

Present Leo and Future Leo both sighed. Paige and Phoebe couldn't help the momentary amusement they felt looking back and forth between the two versions of their brother-in-law. That amusement didn't last though as their eyes caught sight of their youngest nephew sleeping only because his older –evil—brother had cast a spell on him. "Maybe he's only here to take care of Chris?" Paige offered.

"I wish that were true, Paige, I really do, but we can't take that chance. You know that." Future Leo tried reasoning with her. "Please, you guys need to focus. We need to find out what's going on."

Present Leo ran a hand over his face and nodded. He hated it and he could tell his future self did, too, but he was also right. This _was_ more important. He reached over and took little Wyatt from Paige. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Future Leo nodded his thanks and turned to the sisters, "I will, too, focus on the spell. We're going to need it." With that they both orbed out in identical swirls of bright blue lights leaving the sisters to work on the spell that would send the older version of their oldest son and nephew back to the future…

Until Next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Nighttime Doings

A/N: So, I finally managed a little longer of a chapter...I'm honestly not sure how long this is going to be, I've never written fanfiction before...I hope you like it. :)

As always, reviews are welcomed and even appreciated. If you think I suck, by all means, tell me. :) And if you love the story, I'd really like to know that too.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or anything Charmed related besides the Discs I bought...I wish I did though. No copyright infringement was intended...

Summary: The Charmed Ones haven't seen Chris since Piper told him she didn't ever want to see him again. Heartbroken by his mother's words and more desperate than ever to save his brother and the future, he's been working himself beyond the point of exhaustion and barely taking time to eat. Will visitors from the future be able to talk some sense into himself before it's too late? Piper is about 2 months pregnant and Leo doesn't know.

A Chris! Revelation fic. A/u

 _Previously…_

 _"I hate to say it—" Present Leo cut them off only to be cut off himself._

 _"Then don't." There was a touch of anger in Piper's voice._

 _Present Leo and Future Leo both sighed. Paige and Phoebe couldn't help the momentary amusement they felt looking back and forth between the two versions of their brother-in-law. That amusement didn't last though as their eyes caught sight of their youngest nephew sleeping only because his older –evil—brother had cast a spell on him. "Maybe he's only here to take care of Chris?" Paige offered._

 _"I wish that were true, Paige, I really do, but we can't take that chance. You know that." Future Leo tried reasoning with her. "Please, you guys need to focus. We need to find out what's going on."_

 _Present Leo ran a hand over his face and nodded. He hated it and he could tell his future self did, too, but he was also right. This_ _was_ _more important. He reached over and took little Wyatt from Paige. "I'll be back as soon as I can."_

 _Future Leo nodded his thanks and turned to the sisters, "I will, too, focus on the spell. We're going to need it." With that they both orbed out in identical swirls of bright blue lights leaving the sisters to work on the spell that would send the older version of their oldest son and nephew back to the future…_

Chapter 9: Nighttime Doings

 _Present: Underworld_

Wyatt had just vanquished yet another demon and was becoming increasingly pissed that he was still no closer to the one he sought. In a swirl of dark orbs he moved on to the next cave. He knew Leo, his Leo, was somewhere lurking in the shadows watching him but he didn't care. He knew why his father was following him and even as pissed as he was, he wanted to laugh. He didn't, however, because he was on a mission and it was the only thing he cared about at the moment. He didn't have a name. No, just what the bastard looked like, but he would find him. And he would take pleasure in vanquishing him.

As his orbs reformed into yet another empty cave, Wyatt thought back to why he was searching the Underworld for a nameless demon when he surely could have been spending his time gaining followers instead…

 _It was less than a week ago that his seer had approached him with news of Chris's time in the past. He demanded she keep an eye out for him and give updates, so as soon as she'd seen him being tortured by an Upper Level Demon she knew her master would want to know. She hadn't even finished watching the vision in her pool before calling for him. And he had demanded she show him the vision from the beginning. Sure enough, Chris was being tortured. Wyatt watched gripping the sides of the pool, his anger rolling off of him in waves. When it was over all he could think about was finding the bastard and torturing him before finally vanquishing his sorry ass._

 _"He got away, My Lord. He will heal." She spoke timidly trying to calm her angry master. She knew how frightening his temper could be._

 _"Your point? The bastard will still pay!"_

 _"Forgive me for saying, My Lord, but I know what you are planning and I would recommend against it. You shouldn't go back there. It could change too much." As much as his temper frightened her, she liked being his personal seer too much to risk him going back and changing things. The other demons couldn't touch her. No one could because she was under his protection…as long as she didn't keep her visions from him. Of course, she hadn't told him how his family was treating his brother back in the past. She was certain that if he knew that, he would probably go back in time and most likely torture them in his anger before he paused to think about the consequences of those actions. And they really couldn't have that._

 _Wyatt growled. He didn't want to change the past. He just wanted his brother back and he seriously wanted to find that demon! He would relent, for now, but if anything else happened, he would write a spell to send him back. "Fine, have you had any other visions I should know about?"_

 _"No, My Lord."_

Of course the next time she had given him an update it was enough to push him to write that spell which brought him back to this time and, since he was here, he might as well make good use of his time while Chris was under the sleeping spell by finding that bastard that dared harm his little brother. No one messed with Chris, well no one other than himself, and this demon, once found, would soon learn that lesson. Of course, he wouldn't live long enough for the lesson to matter, but he would learn it none the less. Wyatt would make sure of that. Coming out of his thoughts, he growled in frustration before orbing on to the next cave.

Hours had passed and Wyatt was still no closer to finding the demon he was looking for. He'd lost count of how many others he had vanquished in his search; torturing some of them for the sheer pleasure of it. He didn't need to, it's not like he could ask questions, all he had to go on was what the demon looked like, but it was stress relieving anyway. All the while, he ignored the man he knew was following him. 'Let him wonder, I don't care.' Realizing that the spell would be wearing off soon and that Chris would be waking up, Wyatt orbed to the manor.

Future Leo was perplexed to say the least. He had been tracking Wyatt all night and so far all he seemed to be doing was going on a vanquishing spree –which made absolutely no sense to Future Leo. Some of the demons were even tortured but he asked no questions, gave no reason for it. He just seemed to be torturing them for pleasure. It was like a game to him or so it seemed. Why would he be doing this? Was he just bored waiting on his brother to wake up? Whatever the reason, Future Leo couldn't argue the fact that Wyatt was unwittingly helping his family by vanquishing all these demons, and he wasn't going to be the one to point that out to him.

He wondered if Wyatt knew he was being followed and if that was why he wasn't trying to collect followers or something equally nefarious, but quickly thought better of it. It wasn't like Wyatt would care enough to keep what he was doing from his father. He certainly didn't fear the man, whether in this time or the future. He thought about going back to give the sisters an update but couldn't bring himself to do it. It was too hard to see them alive and well, and he didn't want his emotions to give him away that something had happened to them in the future. He would go back when he really needed to but not until. As his son orbed away again, he sighed and orbed after him, only to find himself in the one place he didn't want to be. The attic.

 _Manor Attic_

The sisters had spent most of the night trying to come up with a spell that would send adult Wyatt back to the future but so far they weren't sure they had one that would work. There was a chance the one they had just written would work but there was only one way to know for sure –say the spell with adult Wyatt in front of them…and he was who knew where…now they sat in silence letting their thoughts run away from them.

Each sister was feeling guilt over the way they had been treating Chris and the way they had yet again brushed him aside because something else was going on. Sure, before they hadn't known who he was, but this time? This time they _knew_ who he was and _knew_ that he wasn't taking care of himself – _more than not taking care of himself, he was starving himself and working himself to beyond the point of exhaustion_ –yet here they were focusing on something, _someone_ , else. At least he was sleeping right now and couldn't see that; although, he wasn't really sleeping of his own accord, his older brother had to put a spell on him to get him to sleep but, hey, at least he was sleeping? "So, I think that last one we wrote might be the one." Phoebe said unable to stand the silence, and her own thoughts, any longer.

"Yeah, I think it might be," Paige agreed, "and it's late we should probably try to get some sleep. I think we're going to need it."

"You two go ahead. I don't think I could sleep."

"But, Piper, you need sleep more than we do right now. I mean, he's kinda counting on you to take care of yourself and his baby-self right now. Don't you think?" Phoebe answered her older sister waving her hand toward Chris.

"I know, and you're right. It's just…I don't think I can leave him right now…"

"He'll be fine. Dark orbs or no it's obvious Wyatt still cares about him; he conjured a sandwich and used a spell to make him sleep. I don't think he'd come back and hurt him, do you?" It was Paige's turn to try to reason with her sister, though she wasn't entirely convinced of her statement herself. Sure he _seemed_ to care, but did that mean he wouldn't hurt Chris?

"No, I guess not. It's just…what if a demon comes and attacks? What if he can't be woken up from the spell and something happens?"

"Well…I hate to say it but we've never worried about that before." She regretted the words almost as soon as they left her mouth but it was true.

"I know that, Phoebe, but we didn't know he was my _son_ before. And as far as I can tell, he's never been put to sleep by a spell before…well, at least not in this time…I guess…what kind of a mother am I that my son would do this to himself? That I would let him do this to himself?" She was on the verge of tears.

"You're a good mother, Piper," she reached out and hugged her older sister, "I don't know what happened…or happens…in the future, but I know that. You're a good mother. And Chris needs you. Baby Chris needs you to take care of yourself right now and adult Chris is going to need you when he wakes up. He's going to need all of us. We should get some sleep."

"Phoebe's right. There isn't anything else we can do right now. We should get some sleep, even if it's just an hour or two. And if you can't sleep, you should at least lie down and rest."

Piper sighed. She was tired but how could she sleep? "Okay, fine, you win. I don't think I'll be able to sleep but I will lie down. Happy?"

"Yes." Both women answered surrounding their oldest sister linking their arms with hers and leading her toward the attic door. They stopped though when they heard the distinct sound of orbs. They turned around in time to see the dark orbs of Wyatt before he materialized in front of them.

"Dark orbs…not sure I'm going to be able to get used to that. Where've you been?" Paige asked trying to sound light and unconcerned.

"I don't answer to you." The coldness in his voice was painful for the sisters to hear.

Before anyone else could say anything the light blue orbs of Future Leo appeared, "We've been in the Underworld." He stated once reformed. He glanced at his sleeping son on the other side of the room. "Will he be waking up soon?"

Wyatt ignored the question, Chris _would_ be waking soon, so he didn't see the point in answering. He was exhausted from being up all night searching, unsuccessfully, for the demon that had dared torture his brother and he knew that once Chris woke there would be a confrontation. He was in no mood to make nice with these people. _They weren't his family._ Chris was the only family he cared about. Even now, when his brother was dead set against him, he couldn't bring himself not to care about him. But his mother and aunts? And Leo—both versions of him? He would only keep them around because his baby-self needed them, regrettably, but it was still a fact he couldn't dispute. And of course there was the fact that his mother was currently pregnant with Chris, which meant he would have to watch his temper with her –but he could always take it out on the aunts or Leo…he didn't really care which Leo either. Oh, he wouldn't kill them, but that didn't mean he couldn't hurt them if pushed far enough. "I knew you were following me. Did you enjoy the show?"

"I…is that why you did that?" It hadn't occurred to Future Leo that maybe Wyatt was torturing those demons as a way to hurt his father.

"No. But I won't deny it was an added bonus." He knew what his father meant without having to ask.

"Did what? What did he do?" Piper pulled her arms away from her sisters' and turned to face the future version of her ex-husband and father of her children. She was tired, beyond tired, and more than a little nauseous. _Morning sickness was a pain she could do without. If only there was a spell for that._ Sleep was starting to sound really good to her right now, but seeing her oldest son as an adult _with dark orbs_ was enough to keep her on her feet. For now.

"He…I…Piper…" Future Leo was having a hard time bringing himself to tell her that their son would grow up to enjoy torturing, even if it was demons he was torturing this time, it was more than she needed to know –especially right now, in her condition.

"So I tortured a few demons for fun, big deal." Wyatt shrugged, he clearly had no qualms about telling her however.

Piper gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Behind her, her sisters sounded equally startled. She couldn't come up with anything to say. How could she have failed her son so miserably? She was heartbroken to see what he had become. _No wonder Chris tried to get them to bind baby Wyatt's powers._ That thought brought her back to the way she had treated him that night and to the fact that in the aftermath of that he had apparently ignored his own needs to the point that his brother _evil_ _ruler of the future that he was_ had felt it necessary to come back to the past to take care of him. She kept reminding herself that if she had known who he was she wouldn't have treated him that way, but a tiny voice in the back of her mind kept saying that it didn't matter that she hadn't known. He knew. And she'd hurt him. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Chris stirring from his place on the couch.

Chris slowly felt himself coming back to consciousness. Where was he? Why was he lying down? His memories of the night before slowly came back to him and he covered his face with his hands and groaned, "Shit." Wyatt was here and he'd used the sleeping spell on him again.

Until Next Time!


	10. Chapter 10: He's Awake

A/N: I first want to say thank you all so much for the reviews! I really wasn't sure if anyone other than me would want to read it, so I'm very grateful that so many people are enjoying it...That said, I'm not even sure where the story is going to go anymore, it has kind of taken on a life of it's own...

As always, reviews are welcomed and even appreciated. If you think I suck, by all means, tell me. :) And if you love the story, I'd really like to know that too. AcademyAddict, I'm sorry that you're unable to read my replies to you. I really, really love your reviews and look forward to seeing them! Thank you! So far everything you've mentioned you want to see lines up almost exactly with what I see in my head and because I was unable to find a story that fit those requirements, I gave up and decided to write my own. :) I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far! And to everyone else that has been reviewing, I want to thank you, too. They really do mean a lot to me!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or anything Charmed related besides the Discs I bought...I wish I did though. No copyright infringement was intended...

Summary: The Charmed Ones haven't seen Chris since Piper told him she didn't ever want to see him again. Heartbroken by his mother's words and more desperate than ever to save his brother and the future, he's been working himself beyond the point of exhaustion and barely taking time to eat. Will visitors from the future be able to talk some sense into himself before it's too late? Piper is about 2 months pregnant and Leo doesn't know.

A Chris! Revelation fic. A/u

A/N: My bad...apparently it did the previously twice, so I fixed it.

 _Previously…_

 _"So I tortured a few demons for fun, big deal." Wyatt shrugged, he clearly had no qualms about telling her however._

 _Piper gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Behind her, her sisters sounded equally startled. She couldn't come up with anything to say. How could she have failed her son so miserably? She was heartbroken to see what he had become. No wonder Chris tried to get them to bind baby Wyatt's powers. That thought brought her back to the way she had treated him that night and to the fact that in the aftermath of that he had apparently ignored his own needs to the point that his brother evil ruler of the future that he was had felt it necessary to come back to the past to take care of him. She kept reminding herself that if she had known who he was she wouldn't have treated him that way, but a tiny voice in the back of her mind kept saying that it didn't matter that she hadn't known. He knew. And she'd hurt him. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Chris stirring from his place on the couch._

 _Chris slowly felt himself coming back to consciousness. Where was he? Why was he lying down? His memories of the night before slowly came back to him and he covered his face with his hands and groaned, "Shit." Wyatt was here and he'd used the sleeping spell on him again._

Chapter 10: He's Awake

Chris could feel himself starting to panic. _He had to get out of there._ He didn't even bother sitting up before orbing, or trying to orb, out. Wyatt had been watching and immediately used his telekinesis to hold his brother in place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here." He glared at his brother, "Let go of me."

"I think not, Chris," Wyatt waved his hand at table in the corner and a plate piled high with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast appeared. "You should eat."

Chris looked at the plate with trepidation. His stomach turned just thinking about the food his brother was offering _demanding_ he eat. "Thanks, but I'm really not…"

Wyatt didn't respond, not in words, he simply raised his hand and squeezed the air. Paige gasped falling to her knees as her hands went to her throat and tears began to fill her eyes. Her sisters and Future Leo rushed to her side.

"Wyatt, stop!"

He ignored them, giving his brother a pointed look, "You were saying."

"Okay, fine, okay. Just let her go." He made his way slowly to the table and sat down. They'd hurt him more than he could ever say, but that didn't mean he wanted his older brother to use him as an excuse to harm them. And that's all it was, an excuse, Wyatt didn't really care about him. Not anymore. He used to care, but that was a long time ago. He sat there staring at the food in front of him, his stomach turning over again. _There was no way he could eat this._ There was no way his stomach would be able to handle it after going so long with very little. He'd almost rather just let Wyatt hurt the sisters than even try to eat. Almost.

"Don't just sit there. Eat."

He hated that. Hated the way Wyatt thought he could just order him around all the time! Just because he was older and more powerful didn't give him the right to just order him around, Dammit! "I told you I'm not hungry." He all but growled the words.

"Well, I suggest you get hungry because you ARE going to eat something!" He began to lift his hand again.

"Chris, please, just eat. You really need to eat." Piper interjected. She struggled to keep her voice from breaking. Looking at him now, she could see the resemblance and it broke her heart that she didn't see it before. _He was her son_. He was her son and even now he was refusing to eat. She tentatively put a hand on her stomach fighting back tears.

He ignored her just as easily as Wyatt had. He couldn't deal with her. Not now. It was still too painful. He looked from his brother to the plate and hung his head in defeat. He was just too drained to fight anymore. "I…I don't think I can, Wy…I'm…I think it's too much…"

His soft words pulled at Wyatt's heart and he dropped his hand. He hadn't thought of that. His brother had gone too long without real food and his stomach needed to be reintroduced. Sighing, he waved his hand at the plate watching as it was replaced by a bowl of rice cereal, not unlike the kind you would feed a baby.

"Baby food? You expect me to eat baby food?" He wasn't sure where he managed to find the energy he put behind his complaint.

There was just no pleasing the boy was there? "It was the only thing I could come up with that your stomach might be able to handle at this point." He worked to keep his tone soft in spite of the exasperation he was starting to feel toward his brother.

Chris nodded his head before picking up the spoon and dipping it into the bowl. He hated to admit it, hated the idea of eating _baby food_ , but Wyatt was right. There really wasn't much he'd be able to keep down at this point and he wasn't even confident he'd be able to keep this down either.

Chris managed to take a couple of bites before he couldn't take the uncomfortableness of having all eyes watching him eat. He put the spoon down in the bowl and started to stand only to have Wyatt telekinetically hold him down yet again.

"You know you aren't finished so what are you doing?"

"Ugh," Chris put his head back and groaned. He didn't have time for this! He didn't like having them all watching him eat either. He didn't like having anyone's attention on him, and especially not the family that didn't know he was family. And he really wasn't comfortable with Leo's attention. He wasn't used to it, didn't know what to do with it. "I can't eat with everyone watching me and I have things I need to do this morning that I _should have_ done last night, but since _somebody_ stopped me, I have to do them this morning." He raised his head and looked directly at Wyatt before turning his attention to Future Leo. "We _all_ have more important things we need to be doing right now." He knew his father wouldn't be able to resist finding something, anything, more important that watching him eat.

"Whatever your plans are, forget them. You aren't going back into the Underworld anytime soon."

"What? I'm not a child, Wyatt! Stop trying to tell me what to do!" He tried to fight against his brother's telekinetic hold but he didn't have the strength or energy; clearly his decision to repeatedly put off eating was starting to bite him in the ass.

"I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one."

Future Leo listened to his sons argue back and forth and felt torn. He knew Chris needed someone to make him eat and so far it seemed that Wyatt was the only one even trying, but it was just too dangerous to have him there. He needed to go back to the future where he couldn't mess with the timeline. He still wasn't convinced that Wyatt's only motive for being in the past was taking care of Chris; there had to be another reason. Taking advantage of the argument he turned to the sisters, "Did you come up with a spell to send him back?"

"We tried the best one we could come up with but—" Phoebe started only to be interrupted by an already angry Wyatt who had heard the question.

"But they just didn't have the power." The smirk he sent his father sent chills down the sisters' spines, "I take it that was your idea? Listen to me carefully, Leo, I go back when I decide to go back. Nothing you, the Elders, or the Charmed Ones come up with will change that." Turning back to his brother he continued, "You will eat one way or another. If I have to write a spell that forces the food down your throat or even if I have to hold you down and force it that way, you will eat. So, just make it easy on yourself for once and just eat."

"Chris, please…just" Piper tried again. She couldn't give up.

"Don't…Don't act like you care." His voice was hard as he cut her off.

"Chris, we do care…you're" Phoebe started, trying to reach out to the nephew she'd been so hard on for months.

He glanced from his father to the sisters and back, "You told them, didn't you?" He couldn't keep the panic from his voice or face.

"No, Chris, your brother did when he used the Sleeping Spell last night." He answered nodding his head toward his oldest son.

Chris looked back and forth between the sisters, his brother, and his father his heart racing. He couldn't do this! He couldn't be here! His breathing was speeding up and he started to feel lightheaded as he tried once again to fight his brother's hold. "Let me go. Wyatt, let me go! Please!" Taken back by his brother's reaction, Wyatt did as he asked. Chris didn't wait before orbing out of the attic, Wyatt right behind him.

Until Next Time!


	11. Chapter 11: Believe it or Not

A/N: I first want to say thank you all so much for the reviews! I really wasn't sure if anyone other than me would want to read it, so I'm very grateful that so many people are enjoying it...I know a lot of people wish the chapters were longer, I'm trying to work on that but...I'm not even sure where the story is going to go anymore, it has kind of taken on a life of it's own...

As always, reviews are welcomed and even appreciated. If you think I suck, by all means, tell me. :) And if you love the story, I'd really like to know that too.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or anything Charmed related besides the Discs I bought...I wish I did though. No copyright infringement was intended...

Summary: The Charmed Ones haven't seen Chris since Piper told him she didn't ever want to see him again. Heartbroken by his mother's words and more desperate than ever to save his brother and the future, he's been working himself beyond the point of exhaustion and barely taking time to eat. Will visitors from the future be able to talk some sense into himself before it's too late? Piper is about 2 months pregnant and Leo doesn't know.

A Chris! Revelation fic. A/u

 _Previously…_

 _"Chris, please…just" Piper tried again. She couldn't give up._

 _"Don't…Don't act like you care." His voice was hard as he cut her off._

 _"Chris, we do care…you're" Phoebe started, trying to reach out to the nephew she'd been so hard on for months._

 _He glanced from his father to the sisters and back, "You told them, didn't you?" He couldn't keep the panic from his voice or face._

 _"No, Chris, your brother did when he used the Sleeping Spell last night." He answered nodding his head toward his oldest son._

 _Chris looked back and forth between the sisters, his brother, and his father his heart racing. He couldn't do this! He couldn't be here! His breathing was speeding up and he started to feel lightheaded as he tried once again to fight his brother's hold. "Let me go. Wyatt, let me go! Please!" Taken back by his brother's reaction, Wyatt did as he asked. Chris didn't wait before orbing out of the attic, Wyatt right behind him._

Chapter 11: Believe it or Not

"Chris, wait!" Piper called as she watched her youngest son orb out in a panic. She turned to the future version of her ex, "Where'd they go? Did Wyatt go with him? And shouldn't you be going to make sure he's okay?" She could feel her own panic starting to rise. Chris was too vulnerable to be out there alone…with an evil Wyatt.

Future Leo closed his eyes briefly focusing his attention on his sons, "They're on the bridge." He paused not liking what he'd have to say next, knowing that Piper and her sisters would like it even less, "Listen, you guys should try to come up with another spell or a potion or something that can send Wyatt back to the future. I need to go _Up There_ and check wit—"

"No. no, you need to go check on Chris –our son—didn't you see how upset he was?" Piper cut him off.

"I know who he is, Piper, I've known who he was long before you did…at least in this timeline…and yes, I did see how upset he was, but that's not the big issue here—"

"Not the big issue here?" She cut him off again, her voice raising. "He's not eating or sleeping, and he was practically having a panic attack just now! How is that not the big issue here?!"

"And whose fault is that?" His tone was clearly accusing.

Phoebe and Paige dropped their heads ashamed but Piper refused to be held responsible for treating him the way she did when she didn't know who he was, "I didn't know! How was I supposed to know if he didn't tell me?" Her voice was bordering on shrill.

"All you should have had to do was look at him, Piper. He looks so much like you...how did you not see it?" He was getting exasperated. They didn't have time for this. They needed to be looking for a way to send Wyatt back to the future. And if there really was no way to do that, then they needed to figure out why he was really in the past and come up with a way to stop him.

"I..." Piper trailed off. She hated to admit it but he was right. Looking at him now and knowing the truth, she _could_ see it. There was no real excuse for why she hadn't seen it before. She didn't see it because she didn't _want_ to see it. "I…" She hung her head.

"Anyway," Future Leo continued trying to get back on track, "As much as it pains me not to be able to go to him right now, I can't. He wouldn't want me to anyway, but even if he did…we can't allow Wyatt to remain in the past. It's too dangerous."

"Why wouldn't he want you to go to him?" Phoebe asked.

"Are you sure, I mean, absolutely sure, he's not just here for Chris? I mean, he seems pretty preoccupied with taking care of him right now, doesn't he? Maybe he's not here for some evil purpose?" Paige asked at the same time.

Future Wyatt sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "My relationship with Chris is…complicated…but I can't get into that right now, we need to focus on Wyatt and getting him back to the future." He looked at Paige, "I know it looks like he cares about Chris right now, and maybe on some level he still does, but I don't believe that's why he's here." He paused to think about his answer. He couldn't give too much away. There was still so much they couldn't know. "I think if anything, Wyatt's trying to trick him into thinking he cares. He's been trying to get Chris to join him for years but so far Chris has refused. I think he sees this as an opportunity to get him to change his mind. We can't let him do that. We need to get him back to the future and away from Chris. If they joined forces…"

"But what if you're wrong? What if he's really just here because we screwed up so bad, because we let Chris disregard his own wellbeing so devastatingly that he felt he had to come back to take care of his little brother? I mean, couldn't that be possible?" She shrugged. She couldn't let it go. There was just this feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her Chris _needed_ Wyatt right now. Beside her, her sisters looked hopeful at the thought.

"No, I don't think so, Paige, I'm sorry, I just don't. The little boy you love so much isn't the same as the man that came back here last night. And even if that is the reason he's here. Even if his only reason for coming here is to take care of Chris, it's too dangerous for him to be here. It's not a chance we should take. Not a chance I'm willing to take. I'm sorry." He looked at each sister imploringly.

"But if he's really here to help convince Chris to take care of himself, why isn't it worth the risk? I mean, he needs someone right now and I don't think he's going to let us help," at her sister's pained look she added, "I know that hurts, Piper, but we've been really hard on him and I'm not so sure he's going to just let it go just because we know who he is now. You saw how he reacted when he realized we knew. If anything, I think he might pull away more before he reaches out." Looking back at Future Leo she asked again, "So why can't we just keep an eye on Wyatt and let him stay? I really think Chris needs him."

Future Leo shook his head, "It's too dangerous, Paige. I know it looks like I don't care about Chris, I'm sure he probably feels that way a lot of the time, but I do care about him. I just have a lot of responsibility and a lot of people counting on me. I can't put those responsibilities on hold for anyone, not even Chris. You don't know what the future is like."

"He's your son. How does he not come first?"

"Piper." Phoebe placed her hand on her sister's arm, "No one's asking you to put your responsibilities on hold, Leo. Besides, isn't it better for the people in the future if Wyatt's here and not there?"

"I can't go back until Wyatt does and I need to go back as soon as possible. And no, Phoebe, like it or not, I don't think it's better with him here then there. His followers will continue doing his biding until he goes back. I told you, it's too dangerous for this timeline for him to be here. He could change too much, throw everything out of balance." He paused again, giving Piper a pleading look, "I'm sorry, we don't have time to keep talking about this. Chris will be okay. He's strong and he's been through a lot. He'll get through this, too. We need to focus on getting Wyatt back to the future before it's too late. I need to go _Up There_ and you guys really need to work on another spell or a potion or a combination of the two that will send Wyatt back." He orbed out before either of the sisters could respond.

"Wait! Leo! Get your ass back here!" Piper called out in vain. "Are you kidding me?!" She threw her hands up causing a lamp nearby to explode.

"Piper, calm down. Blowing things up won't help."

"Well, it'll help me feel better, Phoebe" She left out a huff and pulled her hair off her shoulder, "Okay, so what do we do? Are we supposed to just ignore Chris and his needs and just work on finding a way to send Wyatt back to the future?"

"You heard what Leo said, it's not safe for him to be here."

"I don't know, Phoebe, I'm not sure I agree with him. I think maybe Leo's letting his emotions cloud his judgment."

"But, Paige, he's evil, I mean you saw that. He has dark orbs."

"Phoebe's right. As much as I don't want to face it, and I really don't want to face it, we can't ignore something that obvious." She stifled a yawn.

"I know, I know…I just can't shake this feeling that maybe he really is here for Chris, because he cares." She shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, we spent all that time distrusting Chris, treating him badly, not _really_ helping him even when we kind of trusted him, and then flat out refusing to believe him and kicking him out…we were so wrong about him, what if we're wrong about Wyatt too. What if we send him back and something bad, I mean really, really bad happens to Chris?" She shrugged again as she walked over and sat down at the table, waving her hand, "Bowl. Kitchen."

Phoebe walked over and put her arms around her youngest sister, "Well, that certainly is a possibility, but maybe you're just letting the guilt that we all feel affect your judgment?"

"Yeah, maybe." She reached up and patted her sister's arm. Then looked over at Piper who had sat down in the other chair, "How you doing, sweetie? You should probably try to get some sleep, let us worry about this stuff."

"No, I can't." She was exhausted, extremely exhausted, but there was too much going on. She was worried about Chris, worried about Wyatt's intentions, feeling guilty about the way she'd treated Chris…sleep didn't sound all too appealing right then.

"Paige is right, sweetie, you need sleep. Baby Chris needs you to take care of him, remember?"

"Yes, Phoebe, I'm well aware of that fact but I can't just go off and sleep when I know his adult self is out there somewhere hurting."

Phoebe was about to respond again when they were interrupted by the appearance of dark orbs…

 _On Top of the Golden Gate Bridge_

Chris immediately felt his knees buckle when he reformed on top of the Golden Gate Bridge and would have toppled if not for Wyatt orbing and catching him, slowly easing him down into a sitting position. "Thanks."

Wyatt nodded and waved his hand to conjure a piece of toast for his little brother. He was so pale and so far every attempt Wyatt had made to get him to eat had been interrupted. "Well, at least it's not baby food." He said when Chris made a face at the toast.

"True." He nodded, then sighed before taking a bite, "Why are you really here, Wy?"

"Is it really that difficult to believe that I'm here because I'm worried about you?" He frowned when Chris didn't respond, "Contrary to what you and everyone else seems to think, I do care about you, Chris. You're my brother. You're the only person I would ever give so many chances. Even now, even after everything, I'm here because I'm willing to forgive you. But I'm not willing to sit back and let you get yourself killed for this insane quest you are on."

"It's not an insane quest." It was just barely above a whisper but Wyatt heard him.

"I'm not here to argue with you about that. We can do that later." He paused a moment before asking, "What happened, Chris? Why aren't you eating or sleeping? You know you can't survive like this." Maybe if demanding Chris wouldn't work, talking to him about what happened might. It was out of Wyatt's comfort zone, he hadn't just sat down and talked to someone in years but it was worth a shot.

Chris took another bite of his toast while he thought about his answer. It was a rare mood his brother was in and it felt weird sitting there talking to him like this after so many years. He didn't want to say something that could tick Wyatt off and he was afraid that no matter how he said it, Wyatt was going to get pissed. "I don't know…just been busy I guess."

"We both know there's more to it than that, Chris." He fought to keep his voice soft, it wouldn't do to lose his temper.

He took another bite even though his mouth felt too dry and his throat felt like it would close up before he could swallow, "I'm running out of time, Wy…I know you don't believe me but I—"

"What I believe is neither here nor there right now. You believe it to be true and right now I just want to know what you're thinking…why you aren't taking care of yourself." In that moment Wyatt realized those words were true. Whether he felt like Chris had betrayed him or not, Chris really believed he was trying to save him, even going so far as to neglect his own needs to do it.

"They haven't been very helpful. I mean, part of me knew they wouldn't be…but I don't know…I just…" he couldn't control the sound of his voice breaking as he fought back a sob and wiped his eyes.

Beside him, Wyatt clenched his fists. He could feel the pain his brother was in and it pulled his anger out full force. He had to fight to keep his mouth shut. He really wanted to hurt them, all of them, for causing his brother this much pain.

"I just…I knew I had to save you…knew I couldn't give up, no matter what they said," Chris continued, too wrapped up in his pain to notice the tension in his brother, "But then when Mom –Piper" he stopped to take a deep breath, "When she told me she never wanted to see me again, I just—"

"She what?!" Wyatt yelled surging to his feet and orbing out before Chris could react.

"Wy—shit" Chris wiped his eyes again and orbed to follow his brother.

Until Next Time!


	12. Chapter 12: Who Says Evil Can't Love?

A/N: I first want to say thank you all so much for the reviews! I really wasn't sure if anyone other than me would want to read it, so I'm very grateful that so many people are enjoying it...I know a lot of people wish the chapters were longer, I'm trying to work on that but...I'm not even sure where the story is going to go anymore, it has kind of taken on a life of it's own...

As always, reviews are welcomed and even appreciated. If you think I suck, by all means, tell me. :) And if you love the story, I'd really like to know that too.

A/N: My kids are at their dad's and I have no life so...another update! yay!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or anything Charmed related besides the Discs I bought...I wish I did though. No copyright infringement was intended...

Summary: The Charmed Ones haven't seen Chris since Piper told him she didn't ever want to see him again. Heartbroken by his mother's words and more desperate than ever to save his brother and the future, he's been working himself beyond the point of exhaustion and barely taking time to eat. Will visitors from the future be able to talk some sense into himself before it's too late? Piper is about 2 months pregnant and Leo doesn't know.

A Chris! Revelation fic. A/u

 _Previously…_

 _"They haven't been very helpful. I mean, part of me knew they wouldn't be…but I don't know…I just…" he couldn't control the sound of his voice breaking as he fought back a sob and wiped his eyes._

 _Beside him, Wyatt clenched his fists. He could feel the pain his brother was in and it pulled his anger out full force. He had to fight to keep his mouth shut. He really wanted to hurt them, all of them, for causing his brother this much pain._

 _"I just…I knew I had to save you…knew I couldn't give up, no matter what they said," Chris continued, too wrapped up in his pain to notice the tension in his brother, "But then when Mom –Piper" he stopped to take a deep breath, "When she told me she never wanted to see me again, I just—"_

 _"She what?!" Wyatt yelled surging to his feet and orbing out before Chris could react._

 _"Wy—shit" Chris wiped his eyes again and orbed to follow his brother._

Chapter 12: Who Says Evil Can't Love?

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Wyatt yelled as soon as he'd reformed in the attic. He was pissed, beyond pissed, he was livid. He wanted nothing more than to physically wrap his hands around his mother's neck. He loved her in his time and he'd cried at her death but in this moment he hated her almost as much as he hated Leo. He was so consumed with his anger he almost didn't notice Chris orbing in.

Chris felt his vision start to go black as he reformed and instinctively reached out to Wyatt with one hand while using the other to cover his eyes, "Ugh…give me a minute."

Wyatt cussed under his breath as he maneuvered his brother over to the couch. Crouching down beside him he momentarily let go of his anger at his mother…he could deal with her later, "Chris, maybe it'd be better if you didn't orb for a while, try to conserve your energy. Please?"

"Yeah," He didn't say anything else, didn't have the energy required, just sat back, resting his head on the back of the couch, and closed his eyes.

Wyatt took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. It was killing him to see Chris like this. He'd give anything, even his rule and dominion, if only it would help. What good was all the power in the world anyway if his brother was still suffering?

"Is…is he okay?" Maybe it would have been better to keep her mouth shut considering how angry Wyatt had been when he first got there, but Piper just couldn't do it. Chris was her son and she needed to know.

Wyatt glared at his mother, the kind of glare that made a person glad looks couldn't kill, and slowly stood up, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you here and now." His tone was deadlier then any demon's they'd ever heard.

"I'm your mother?" She meant it as a statement but it came out as a question as she fought to keep her voice level.

The look on his face clearly said 'try again' so Phoebe added, "Little you still needs her…us."

"I'm sure I could survive without her."

"She's pregnant. You kill her, you kill Chris." Paige ignored the hurt look on Piper's face, "Evil or not, you love him and you don't want to hurt him so you can't kill her." She was feeling more and more confident about her theory the more she saw Wyatt with Chris, no matter what Future Leo said.

Wyatt scoffed, "I'm not evil. There is no such thing as good and evil. It's just a useless concept the Elders came up with to control how magic is used and those of us that use it." He didn't bother addressing the rest of what she said because it was true. He couldn't hurt his mother while she was pregnant and it just pissed him off even more knowing it to be true.

"But…you have dark orbs…how do you explain that?" Never mind the fact that what he said struck a chord, none of them really liked the Elders much –well except for Leo.

"How about you three explain to me how you could just turn your back on him the way you have," he said instead. He kept his voice level but there was a deadly note to it.

"We…I didn't know who he was…I…" Piper trailed off as Chris scoffed at her.

"You knew he was here to save me, did you not?"

"Well, yes, that's what he said, but he kept hiding things from us and then he tried to manipulate us into binding your powers and then he said you were evil and I couldn't believe that…I knew he had to be lying…" The words tumbling out felt so meaningless now looking at her adult son who had most certainly grown up to become evil, no matter what he claimed to the contrary, and they died on her lips.

Chris tried to get them to bind his powers? Wyatt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'That doesn't necessarily mean he's trying to betray me, he was clearly feeling desperate and no wonder given how little help he was getting.' He reasoned to himself. Sparing a glance at his brother he knew he was right. If Chris really wanted to betray him he could have done so without the physical cost to himself, the fact that he was suffering so much was evident that his heart really was in the right place, even if it was misguided. He turned his anger back toward the people that truly deserved it.

"I couldn't tell you everything. There are future consequences…things could be changed that we don't want changed. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He really wished he had the energy to yell. As it was his voice barely carried across the room.

"We realize that now but—"

"Oh, you realize that now because you know who I am?" He lifted his head to look at Piper, "How does knowing who I am change what I've been saying from the beginning? How does…" His voice broke as he trailed off running a hand tiredly across his face, "Never mind. I don't even care anymore." He put his head back and closed his eyes again.

"Chris…I'm sorry…please forgive me?" Piper felt her own tears rising up.

"Leave him alone." His voice was soft but there was no mistaking the command or the unspoken threat there. Turning back to the couch he kneeled once more, "Would you like to try to eat some more or just get some sleep?" At Chris's half-hearted shrug he dropped his head, "Chris, please, I can't take seeing you like this knowing it's my fault you're even here."

At those words Chris's head shot back up, "It's not your fault, Wy, you didn't ask for whatever happened to you to happen. I know that."

"If something really did happen to me, and that's a really big if, you're still here because of me. Because you're trying to save me. And even if you're wrong and nothing happened to me, you're still here going through this because of me."

"I don't blame you. No matter what's happened and no matter what you do to me, I love you. You're my brother. I'll always love you. I'd die for you, you have to know that Wy."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Chris. I don't want you to die for me or for any other reason. Can't you see that?" He held his younger brother's gaze willing him to finally see the concern he felt for him in his eyes.

Behind them Piper couldn't stop the pained sob from escaping. How had things gotten to this point? Not only would her oldest son grow up to be the evil ruler of the future but her children apparently hated her. Their obvious love for each other was the only bright side she could see about the future. Was their love that strong because she was really that bad at parenting? Should she just give up now? Hand them over to someone else to raise? No! Maybe their bond was proof that she hadn't failed completely. Maybe things turning out the way they had was out of her control. Maybe Chris was right and someone, some demon, really had turned Wyatt evil as a baby and now they had to make sure it didn't happen in this timeline. They could still change the future, prevent any of this from happening. She couldn't give up. She'd just have to work harder. Try harder. Starting now. "Umm, it's about lunch time, how about I go down and make lunch. I could make soup. Soup should be easy for Chris to keep down, right?"

Chris just sighed and put his head back again but Wyatt gave her an almost smile, "Soup sounds good, don't you think, Chrissie, some homemade vegetable beef soup?" He teasingly patted his brother's knee.

Not bothering to lift his head or open his eyes, "Don't call me that. You know I don't like that nickname."

"I'll tell you what, _Chrissie_ , you eat some soup and I'll try not to call you that anymore." He kept his tone light and playful but inside he was desperately hoping Chris would eat without complaint. He'd even consider forgiving his mother sooner if Chris would just eat.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care." His defeated tone worried them almost as much as his pale complexion.

"Okay…soup it is." She nodded and turned to go feeling slightly more hopeful because of Wyatt's almost smile. It was a start at least.

"So…" Paige and Phoebe started at the same time only to stop unsure of what to say. Against her better judgment, Phoebe found herself starting to agree with Paige. If Wyatt really was just trying to manipulate Chris he was doing a hell of a job with it. She could feel how concerned he was for his brother, so much so that she wondered why she didn't notice it sooner. In fact, as he kneeled there watching Chris sitting with his eyes closed all she could feel from him was love and concern. It boggled her mind how he could be so obviously evil –and almost heartless where they were concerned—and yet still be so caring toward Chris, "You really love him, don't you?"

"Of course I love him. He's my brother. Didn't you still love your sisters when you were the Queen of the Underworld? Didn't Cole, in spite of everything he was, love you? Even with all the different creatures and beings you've turned into over the years, did you ever once stop loving your sisters? Did they ever stop loving you?" He stood and headed to the podium and the Book of Shadows. He still had a demon to hunt down.

"Touché."

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his Aunt Paige's antics and reached for the Book only to have it shut itself before he could touch it. "Thought you said you weren't evil." Chris couldn't help himself from saying as Wyatt reach for the Book a second time and it was supernaturally hurled to the floor.

"Shut up and help me."

"I thought you wanted me to rest."

"Well, now I need your help, apparently, so get up."

"Wait." Phoebe couldn't help the doubt that was starting to creep up her spine, "What do you need to look for in the Book?"

"I need to find a demon. I thought that would be obvious." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"I'm not helping you find demons to enlist, Wyatt, no matter how nice you are to me." He sat up straighter on the couch.

"Yeah, no, I don't like that either." Paige was starting to doubt him now, too.

Wyatt glared at Paige before turning his attention back to Chris. He was gripping the podium with both hands to keep from wringing their necks, "I'm not looking for a demon to recruit. I'm looking for a demon to vanquish."

"Any demon or a specific one?" Chris asked from his place on the couch.

"A specific one, dufus. If I just wanted to vanquish any demon I wouldn't need the Book, would I? Now get over here and help me."

"Why?" Piper asked from the door. She'd heard the noise when the book hit the floor and had ran upstairs in case of trouble.

"Would you like to tell them or shall I?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Wy."

"No?" He walked around the podium and gave his brother a pointed look, "You don't remember getting yourself caught and tortured last week?"

All three sisters gasped. "Chris?" Piper wrapped an arm protectively around her stomach, she knew it wouldn't really protect adult Chris, but she couldn't help doing it anyway.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I'm fine." Part of him wanted to snap at them for only caring because they knew who he was now but another part realized they'd be just as stunned with that news even if they didn't know the truth.

"I disagree. I want to know the name of the demon, Chris."

Phoebe could feel Wyatt's anger and she wasn't sure if she'd ever felt a more potent, raw anger coming from anyone else before, "Just tell him, Chris!"

"Phoebe!" Piper admonished.

"Sorry…I'm sorry…I just…I can feel Wyatt's anger and I couldn't help it. I'm sorry"

Chris shook his head at her and then sighed. There really was no point in not telling Wyatt. He knew Wyatt wouldn't stop until he found the demon he was looking for anyway; Halliwell stubbornness at its finest. "Breggort."

"Breggort." He let the name roll around his mind memorizing it and adding it to the face he knew from the seer's pool. "Okay. You rest until the soup's done. I'll be back." Looking from his brother to his aunts and mother he hardened his voice a touch, "Let him rest. Don't even think about bothering him with questions –about anything –or your own precious feelings of guilt. I don't really care how you feel right now, I only care about how he feels and what he needs and he needs you to leave him alone. So I will repeat it to make sure I'm perfectly clear and there are no misunderstandings. Just let him be until the soup is finished. I shouldn't have to tell you how I'll respond if you don't leave him alone, but just in case…" He lifted his hand and allowed an energy ball to form before extinguishing it and putting his hand back down. Trusting them to know a threat when faced with one, he orbed to the Underworld in search of Breggort. That bastard would pay for what he did.

No sooner had Wyatt's orbs disappeared, did Phoebe turned to Chris, "Chris—"

"You heard Wyatt. Leave me alone. Don't think I won't tell him if you don't because I will. I'm tired, my head hurts, and I'm not in the mood, so just leave me alone." He put his head back and closed his eyes dismissing them completely.

"Um…Okay." She looked to her sisters for help.

"Why don't you and me go down and help Piper with the soup." Paige said linking arms with her sister, "We'll let you know when it's done, Chris."

"Whatever." He didn't even bother opening his eyes this time.

Defeated and with nothing else to do, the Charmed Ones went down to the kitchen leaving Chris alone. "Look on the bright side, at least he's resting?" Paige added as she closed the door behind them.

Until Next Time!

A/N: Another relatively short chapter, I know, but hey! Three chapters in one day at least?


	13. Chapter 13: Unanswered Calls

**A/N:** I first want to say thank you all so much for the reviews! I really wasn't sure if anyone other than me would want to read it, so I'm very grateful that so many people are enjoying it...I know a lot of people wish the chapters were longer, I'm trying to work on that but...I'm not even sure where the story is going to go anymore, it has kind of taken on a life of it's own...

As always, reviews are welcomed and even appreciated. If you think I suck, by all means, tell me. :) And if you love the story, I'd really like to know that too.

AcademyAddict: I really loved your reviews! I swear I look forward to them as much as you look forward to updates! J I really LOL'd several times…I hope you like this update, too.

Dark-Rina: Thank you and I hope this meets your expectations…

And to everyone else that has reviewed, thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I was having trouble getting it going but once I did, I think it really flowed.

 **PS:** I put off exercising tonight to get this finished because I love making you guys happy…please review to let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or anything Charmed related besides the Discs I bought...I wish I did though. No copyright infringement was intended...

Summary: The Charmed Ones haven't seen Chris since Piper told him she didn't ever want to see him again. Heartbroken by his mother's words and more desperate than ever to save his brother and the future, he's been working himself beyond the point of exhaustion and barely taking time to eat. Will visitors from the future be able to talk some sense into himself before it's too late? Piper is about 2 months pregnant and Leo doesn't know.

A Chris! Revelation fic. A/u

 _Previously…_

 _"Breggort." He let the name roll around his mind memorizing it and adding it to the face he knew from the seer's pool. "Okay. You rest until the soup's done. I'll be back." Looking from his brother to his aunts and mother he hardened his voice a touch, "Let him rest. Don't even think about bothering him with questions –about anything –or your own precious feelings of guilt. I don't really care how you feel right now, I only care about how he feels and what he needs and he needs you to leave him alone. So I will repeat it to make sure I'm perfectly clear and there are no misunderstandings. Just let him be until the soup is finished. I shouldn't have to tell you how I'll respond if you don't leave him alone, but just in case…" He lifted his hand and allowed an energy ball to form before extinguishing it and putting his hand back down. Trusting them to know a threat when faced with one, he orbed to the Underworld in search of Breggort. That bastard would pay for what he did._

 _No sooner had Wyatt's orbs disappeared, did Phoebe turned to Chris, "Chris—"_

 _"You heard Wyatt. Leave me alone. Don't think I won't tell him if you don't because I will. I'm tired, my head hurts, and I'm not in the mood, so just leave me alone." He put his head back and closed his eyes dismissing them completely._

 _"Um…Okay." She looked to her sisters for help._

 _"Why don't you and me go down and help Piper with the soup." Paige said linking arms with her sister, "We'll let you know when it's done, Chris."_

 _"Whatever." He didn't even bother opening his eyes this time._

 _Defeated and with nothing else to do, the Charmed Ones went down to the kitchen leaving Chris alone. "Look on the bright side, at least he's resting?" Paige added as she closed the door behind them._

Chapter 13: Unanswered Calls

With everything that had happened since Piper and her sisters had walked into the attic last night to find Chris standing over the Book, they had completely forgotten about the demon that had attacked them…the demon that had attacked looking for Chris. Unfortunately, this is an oversight they would soon regret. Left alone in the attic to rest, Chris was unprotected and unaware. It was this moment that the demon chose to come back. He shimmered in and found his target sound asleep on the couch. It was nothing for him to throw the athame hitting his target low in the chest.

"Ahh…Wyatt" Chris woke with a start, a searing pain in his chest. He spotted the demon preparing to shimmer out and had just enough presence of mind to call out to Wyatt as he telekinetically threw the demon across the attic before collapsing back onto the couch both hands clutching his wound around the athame.

Wyatt was in the Underworld, getting angrier by the second that he still couldn't find the demon Breggort that had dared torture his little brother when he heard Chris call him. The pain in his brother's voice sent a chill down his spine and a sudden feeling of fear in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't even wait to fully reform before forming an energy ball in his outstretched hand. Spotting a demon coming to his feet, Wyatt let loose the low level energy ball. It wouldn't do to kill him outright, he liked to make his enemies suffer. When the demon once again tried to get to his feet Wyatt froze; anger and pain mixing in his veins. He _knew_ this demon, not personally no, but he knew who the bastard was. _This_ demon was the reason Wyatt had forsaken all and made the journey to the past. This demon had done the unthinkable, the intolerable. The demon stood and turned to Wyatt readying his own energy ball but Wyatt was faster and had the demon trapped in a crystal cage before the demon could react. Oh, this bastard would pay and pay dearly but his first priority was Chris.

He rushed to his brother's side as the sisters came barreling into the attic having heard the commotion from downstairs. "Chis!" Four voices rang out but it was Wyatt that reached his side first. Dropping to his knees in front of the couch, he reached his hands out to his brother in an attempt to heal him. He only vaguely heard the sisters calling out to Leo, his sole focus on Chris.

"You can't…"

Chris's pained voice cut through his panic driven focus and he looked up and into his brother's eyes. What he saw in them made his heart falter; resignation—Chris was resigned to dying. He couldn't bare that look so he focused back on the wound trying once more to heal it. Realizing that Chris was right, he'd lost the ability to heal a long time ago, he cried out in frustration, running both hands agitatedly through his hair. The sisters were still calling for Leo, and of course he wasn't answering them: either of him.

"It's okay, Wy. I know you tried..." Chris said and then coughed crying out in pain as he did so. His body was already too weak from lack of food and too exhausted from not enough sleep to fight this new problem it was given –even with the little Wyatt had managed to get him to eat and sleep.

"No. No, it's not okay…It's not okay, Chris" It came out as a sob but Wyatt didn't care. He didn't care about anything except saving Chris. The whole reason he was in the past was to stop _this_ from happening and he was failing! He'd been so distracted looking for Breggort that he'd lost track of time and now he was here while Chris was dying and he was powerless to stop it! Panic mixed with anger and desperation seized him and he lifted his head toward the ceiling, "LEO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! LEO! CHRIS IS DYING, YOU SELF-IMPORTANT JACKASS AND I SWEAR TO YOU IF YOU LET HIM DIE I'LL KILL YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE, YOU HEAR ME?! YOU THINK YOU'RE AFRAID OF WHAT I'M DOING IN THE PAST?! IF YOU LET HIM DIE LIKE YOU LET MOM DIE I'LL GIVE YOU A REASON TO FEAR!" He was so caught up in his threats he didn't hear the sisters' collective gasp behind him, "I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING, I WON'T CARE! YOU HEAR ME!? EVERYTHING!? GET DOWN HERE!"

Both Leos had been in a meeting when they heard the sister's cries and though they'd tried to press on their fellow Elders the need to see what was going on, but the other Elders had insisted that it could wait a moment more while they discussed adult Wyatt's presence in the past. They'd tried to be patient and continued answering questions and giving input…right up until Wyatt's threats rang out loud and clear throughout all of _Up There_. "Go. Go quickly." Odin, a fellow Elder, spoke in earnest, "Let us hope it is not too late." They nodded once before orbing into the manor's attic.

Both Future and Present Leo orbed into the attic and rushed to Chris. Wyatt and the sisters stepped back to give them room hoping it wasn't too late. Wyatt, heedless of the tears streaming down his face, sent Future Leo a glare that promised he would follow through on his threat if they let his brother die. Future Leo swallowed hard and put all of his focus on trying to heal Chris.

Phoebe passed out, she was so overwhelmed by both her emotions and Wyatt's that she couldn't handle it anymore. Paige managed to catch her and lower her gently to the floor before trying to comfort her sobbing oldest sister. They were all sleep deprived at this point but she knew she had to keep it together for her sister. In less than twenty-four hours Piper had learned that Chris was her son, that said son had been practically starving himself and working himself beyond exhaustion, her ex-husband's future-self had shown up stating that their oldest son –who they could no longer deny would turn evil—would come to the past for an unknown reason, followed by said oldest son doing just that, and now Chris was dying and Wyatt had just revealed that Piper would die, too, at some point. It was a wonder Piper was still sane! Paige hugged her sister closer thankful that at least Wyatt's purpose for being here really was to save Chris and not to stir up trouble; at least it sure looked that way. Of course, if Chris died…

Piper wrapped both arms protectively around her middle, around her unborn child, and just sobbed. She could feel Paige's arms around her but she just couldn't bring herself to acknowledge her she was so wrapped up in her grief. _Chris was dying_. Her unborn baby was dying right before her eyes. It was too much. She hated herself for the way she'd treated him, it no longer mattered that she didn't know. Nothing mattered because he was dying. He was dying because they'd left him alone and vulnerable. He was dying because Leo hadn't come when they'd called; he'd waited, like he had when she was dying. Oh yes, even in her own grief she'd heard that part. And if Chris **did** die, Wyatt wouldn't have to kill future Leo before he destroys the world because she would! How could he not answer his own children? How could he not have heard their grief that day?

She looked from the future version of her oldest son to the future version of her unborn baby and the two Leos on the couch and her sobs came harder and faster. _They were bad parents._ Leo, apparently, would continue to put his job first and his family second. The proof of that was in Wyatt's cry for help and while she wasn't entirely sure what her role had been in their lives growing up, she knew she couldn't place all the blame on Leo. She had to take responsibility if she wanted to make the future better for their younger selves. She'd been a bad parent, but she could do better. She could work hard this time around. Chris may have come to the past to save Wyatt from some unknown evil, but in doing so he'd given his mother a glimpse into what their future would be like if she didn't make some changes. She worked to control her breathing as she watched both Leos work to save their son. She needed to remember she was pregnant and the last thing Chris needed right now was problems with his unborn self because she was too upset. They could change the future…unless Chris dies and Wyatt goes nuts…she glanced at her oldest son pacing back and forth his rage at being helpless evident in every step…please don't let Chris die, please, _please_ let me have another chance.

Wyatt started to pace back and forth. _It was taking too long_! He couldn't just stand there and watch his brother die! His anguish was so strong that he couldn't control his power and the shelves on the wall began to shake.

The demon in the crystal cage watched Wyatt pacing with undisguised fear. He hadn't been told about this witch when he'd been hired to take out the Charmed Ones' whitelighter and he was beginning to think that he should have just said no…

Until Next Time!

A/N: Sorry, had to fix some typos...I absolutely HATE typos...


End file.
